


Don't Stand Under the Mistletoe (with Anyone Else But Me)

by Natalie L (nat1228)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat1228/pseuds/Natalie%20L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, Blair, the PD office Christmas party, and mistletoe. :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stand Under the Mistletoe (with Anyone Else But Me)

## Don't Stand Under the Mistletoe (with Anyone Else But Me)

by Natalie L

Author's website:  <http://www.squidge.org/~nat1228/TSslash.htm>

The Sentinel and its characters do not belong to me.They are owned by Pet Fly and Paramount. No copyrightinfringement was intended by the author. 

Originally posted in the Many Holiday Tales of the Sentinel edition of My Mongooze Ezines.   


Thanks goes to my quick and fast beta, Heather-Anne.

* * *

The Cascade Police Department's annual Christmas party was in full swing. Only, for Jim Ellison, the festivities were not all they could have been. Over the past couple of months, he had found himself involved in a new relationship, and the object of his affection was unfortunately nowhere to be seen. 

Megan Connor sidled up to the somber detective. The red sequined dress she wore clung to every curve, accentuating her figure. Jim barely noticed. 

"What's wrong, Love? You look like your best friend died." She took a sip from the buttered rum she held in one hand. 

"Not funny, Megan," Jim grumbled, as the Aussie Inspector invaded his personal space to hang over his left shoulder. 

"We need to cheer you up," she decided. "How about a dance?" She set her drink down and grabbed at an elbow, pulling the reluctant detective onto the dance floor. 

He tried, unsuccessfully, to pull free. "I don't feel up to dancing right now," Jim protested. 

But Megan was insistent, and strong. She soon had him out on the floor, slow dancing to I'll Be Home for Christmas. When her taciturn dance partner showed no sign of opening up and talking, she ventured to start the conversation. 

"So, where is Blair this evening? I haven't seen him around." 

"He had some party thing going over at Rainier. He said he'd be here around nine." 

Something in Jim's voice made Megan glance up at the clock--10:17 p.m. Uh oh. So that was the reason for Jim's mood. She shifted in his arms, pressing closer. "Don't worry. He'll be here. You know how those university Christmas parties can get. He probably just couldn't get away." 

The music ended, and Jim led Megan off the dance floor and over to the refreshment table. Ladling out two mugs of buttered rum, he offered her one before sipping on his own. 

"I suppose," he agreed. "It's just that he promised he'd be here. I'm wondering if I should be worried. You know Sandburg." 

"Yes, I do," Megan agreed. "And if Sandy said he'll be here, he will. I'm sure he's just having a good time . . . like you should be." 

The sudden disappearance of the man next to her caused Megan to look toward the door. Beyond Jim's retreating back, she caught a glimpse of a saucy smile and a bouncing ponytail. Blair Sandburg had arrived. What happened next had her smiling knowingly. 

Blair had paused in the entrance, scanning the room for the one man he wanted to see more than any other. Abruptly, Jim Ellison stood in front of him, blocking his entrance into the room. 

An arm snaked around Blair's shoulders, and a hand came up to cup his chin, tipping his head back slightly, and drawing him near. 

"Jim," he hissed between clenched teeth. "Not here. Everybody will see. They'll know." 

Jim glanced up, and Blair's gaze followed. A large bundle of mistletoe hung above their heads, tied with a bright red bow. 

"I don't care _who_ knows, Chief," Jim said, loudly enough for those standing nearby to hear. "An opportunity like this only comes once a year." He pulled Blair to him, and stole his breath with a hungry kiss, while wolf whistles, cat calls and applause rang out behind them. 

*** _MERRY CHRISTMAS_ ***

* * *

End Don't Stand Under the Mistletoe (with Anyone Else But Me) by Natalie L: nat1228@comcast.net

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
